Kraj
Kraj – Kraina geograficzna, konkretniej wyspa, znajdująca się na Atlantyku w tak zwanym „Trójkącie Bermudzkim”. Mimo ciepłego klimatu znajdującym się w tym Rejonie, w kraju występuje każda odmiana pogody, nawet śnieg. Miasta Na wyspie znajduje się paręnaście miast, czasem zdarza się, że mieszkańcy nie wiedzą o istnieniu innych miejscowości. Jednak najsłynniejsze z nich to CreepyTown, HallenWest oraz Dizz City, gdzie HallenWest robi tam za stolice dla ludzi, a CreepyTown, dla istot nadnaturalnych. Poza miastami w Kraju znajduje się wspólnota miast i miasteczek zwana Federacją z stolicą w mieście Metropolia. Inne miasta 'znane' CounterHood - znane z tego, że istnieją tam 2 sierocińce - jeden nieczynny po ataku sług księcia Feriana, drugie czynne do dziś. Carorell - zwykłe miasteczko mieszkalne, siedlisko spelun i innych pubów/barów (nie przebijają jednak od CreepyTown). Korund - miasteczko położone niedaleko CreepyTown. Było znane ze swojej niezależności i ogromnej, silnej armii. Zdobyte przez Federacje w godzinę. Barkeley - ma w sobie czynny do dziś port lotniczy. CrivetTown - graniczy z CreepyForest (las leżący przy CreepyTown). Tamtejsi ludzie są życzliwi dla przyjezdnych - zawsze powiedzą innym, by unikali danego lasu ze względu na mieszkające tam potwory oraz na barierę holograficzną, która zbiera "żniwa" ofiar dla mieszkańców CreepyTown. Peterson - trzecia w kolejności z ilością pubów w Kraju. Prócz tego mają burdele konkurencyjne z Vanilla Unicorn (w sumie żadna tam konkurencja, z reguły przyjmują tam w większości ludzi oraz nieliczne inne stworzenia). Gravenville - podobno pochodzi stamtąd Insanity. Harperton - źródło bankowości Kraju. W ich bankach pracują wytresowane wilkołaki, stąd mowa o najlepszej ochronie banków w kraju. Centralia - miasto ściśle gospodarcze i polityczne. "Ogarnia" 2 stolice Kraju pod względem polityki. CreepyTown nie chcą odwiedzać, gdyż się go boją, a z HallenWest mają ciągłe spory (na szczęście nie doprowadzające do wojen domowych). AmberRiver - "magazyn" drogich kosztowności pochodzących z morza. Regularnie obrabowywani przez CreepyTown. CollosFall - górzyste tereny, mieszkają tam tytani i inne mutanty. Corverwood '''- miasteczko niewiele się zmieniło od czasów średniowiecza. Otoczone jest gęstym lasem, który oddziela mieszkańców od obszarów nieznanych. Miejsce zamieszkania pierwszych wiedźm, częste sabaty czarownic są powodem wielu niewyjaśnionych zjawisk. Krążą pogłoski o Jamie Diabła, leżącej wgłębi lasu. Obecnie miasto zajmują ruiny, które są pozostałością po ataku demonów. '''Featherless - Teren ciężki do określenia. Leży on na pustyni, podobno zajęty przez Shinigami. Prawdopodobnie tam właśnie znajduje się Szkoła Shinigami. Przez HallenWestianów nazywany "Doliną Śmierci". Elementaris - mieści tam sporo bibliotek oraz szkół magii. BakenCoven - miasto umieszczone na kolejnych górzystych i leśnych terenach. Mieści w sobie ogromne ilości fabryk żywności. Thing - miasto było wcześniej zamieszkane przez sporą społeczność elfów, jednak po zdobyciu miasta wszystkie zostały zamienione w niewolników i rozesłane po terenie całego państwa. Obecnie jest tam wielka baza wojskowa. Dystrykt - jeden wielki slams. Mieszkają tutaj najbiedniejsi z najbiedniejszych, czyli głównie różnoracy nie-ludzie. Zmuszani są tam do ciężkich prac w imię Federacji. To właśnie w tym mieście powstaje większość rzeczy tworzonych dla wspólnoty jak np. ubrania czy broń. Deluded Depths - podwodne miasto zamieszkałe przez syreny, niewielu może pochwalić się znalezieniem go, jednak nikt nie potrafi podać dokładnego miejsca położenia, co sprawia, że większość ludzi i nieludzi bierze to za legendę. Mieszkańcy Opis dotyczy jedynie mieszkańców miast „Obszaru znanego”. Mieszkańcy nie wyróżniają się niczym szczególnym, poza tym, że większość z nich to stworzenia nadnaturalne. Emigranci oraz urodzeni w Kraju nie posiadają wyróżniających cech, odstających od ich naturalnego pochodzenia, może poza wytrwałością psychiczną. Rzeźba terenu oraz Wody powierzchniowe Głównym źródłem wód w Kraju są jeziora oraz rzeki, których jest niewiele na całym obszarze. Z racji, że nikomu nie chciało się ich nazywać, ani zapamiętywać, są to po prostu „Rzeki i Jeziora”. Rzeźba terenu jest niezwykle urozmaicona. Występują tu góry, wyżyny, niziny i depresje. Najwyższa góra (Góra Smocza), znajduje się pośrodku wyspy, a nazwa wzięła się z pierwszego założonego tam siedliska smoków. Są tam także rozgległe doliny i pustynie. Niektóre z miejsc w Kraju zapierają dech w piersiach np. klify na zachodniej stronie wyspy lub laguny oraz zimowa część wyspy (Północna Strona), na której nie przestaje padać śnieg. CreepySea „Wody” Oceanu Atlantyckiego w obrębie 3 km od lądu Kraju, nazywane są morzem CreepySea. Jego konsystencja jak i barwa w żadnym stopniu nie pozwala nazwać cieczy wodą, a raczej czymś wodo-podobnym. Maź ma gęstość większą niż woda, o barwa jest szara lub czarna w zależności od pogody i brzegu wyspy na którym się znajdujemy. Jedyna czysta woda znajduje się w Zimowej Części, gdzie jest ona nieskazitelnie czysta, mimo iż nic nie oddziela jej od wody z innych stron. Zaginięcia i sytuacje paranormalne Na Trójkącie Bermudzkim jak często słyszymy krąży plotka o klątwie i zjawiskach paranormalnych. Ludzie sugerują iż występują tam najgorsze z możliwych potworów morskich oraz, że można zobaczyć aktywność UFO. Oczywiście, każde z tych stwierdzeń jest prawdą. W CreepySea mieszkają najgorsze zarazy (Kraken, Lewiatan, Syreny), a wzmianki o UFO, może nie są do końca prawdziwe (w pewnym stopniu na pewno), jednak zazwyczaj jest to po prostu aktywność demonów oraz innych dziwnych stworzeń. Zaginięcia odpowiedzialne za zdarzenia/stworzenia z Kraju Większość z tych przypadków to: * Ataki syren * Ataki Lewiatana * Ataki Krakena * Bitwy morskie ze statkami z Kraju * Dołączanie różnych maszyn do kolekcji (Opuszczone Lotnisko, Cmentarz technologi) Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures